Within the field of rotary cutting tools used in slotting operations, there are many examples of cutting inserts removably mounted in insert receiving pockets which are ‘open’ in both axially forward and rearward directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,443 discloses a slotting tool comprising an insert holder in the form of a circular disc with a plurality of non-indexable cutting inserts removably retained in identical insert pockets arranged around the periphery of the disc. Each cutting insert has a through bore with a retaining screw passing therethrough and engaging a threaded bore in the associated insert pocket. Lateral stability of each cutting insert relative to the insert holder is provided by the lower and rear surfaces of the cutting insert having generally V-shape concave (or convex) cross sections, which mate corresponding generally V-shape convex (or concave) cross sections of the lower and rear abutment surfaces of the associated insert pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,905,683 discloses a rotary cutting tool comprising a tool body having a plurality of seating surfaces adjacent a forward facing end surface, and an equal number of indexable cutting inserts removably secured therein. Each cutting insert is oriented on its respective seating surface such that only a single abutment portion of one its four flank surfaces is in abutting contact with a radially outward facing support surface on the tool body, and there are no other points or regions of abutting contact between the insert's peripheral side surface and the cutting body. Each cutting insert has a non-circular clamping bore and a rigid clamping screw passing therethrough which engages a threaded bore in the associated seating surface. A non-threaded portion of the clamping screw simultaneously applies four clamping forces at four operative clamping portions of the non-circular clamping bore to provide axial support for the cutting insert.